Wolf
by AU ShawolAlex
Summary: "I am a wolf and you are a beauty…and I accept the truth of me being a Monster. I am a boy also a wolf but please let me love you just for once…Please Misaki…" he pleaded "Before the black shadow in me awakens, before my emotions be taken over by Pride, Wrath, and Greed. Let me Protect you, Let me Love you… Let me be with you…" [KaiSaki fic]
1. Prologue

**ShawolA.: Yo! Shawol A. here. It's been a long time for me to update something here. I was kinda busy of school and I was sick nearly for a week. If you ask what my sickness is, it's FLU. Anyways~ I know summary sucks. I only got it – some of it- from the English subtitle Lyrics of EXO's songs **_**'Wolf'**_** and **_**'Growl'. **_**I'm not an EXOTIC 'cuz I'm a SHAWOL as you can see. I just liked listening to EXO's music like NU'EST. If you ask if I am a K-pop fanatic well Yes, I am a K-pop fanatic also an OPM fan-it's what we call our Music here in the Philippines. Anyways~~ back to the story, as I said, every part of this story will be inspired by EXO's songs. Enjoy~~ Oh wait PLEASE ALWAYS READ MY NOTE FROM THE START 'cuz I my story are P.O.V of Characters or mine I'll say whose P.O.V it is. Now it's Misaki's P.O.V Enjoy~~Ah woooo~~ **

_Italicized _-Whisper or Thought or Different Language being Used or Song or Dream or Flashback

"..."- Speaking or Whispering

'...'- Thought or Thinking

_**Boldfaced and Italicized **_- Emphasis in speaking

Reminder: AU/AH/AR, Character death (I think)

O~O~O~O~O

Prologue

"_Let me erase everything, one by one, except for you and me. Others might see you because of your perfection. Come with me; let me softly hold you in my arms. For your protection, let me be with you…" a boy told me._

"_I-I can't" I told him as I felt my body tremble in fear. I saw his hands reaching for my face. I felt his cold hands holding my cheeks._

"_You're scared…Don't be scared…please…" His husky voice is very soothing but how can I not tremble in fear. He said 'Let me erase everything, one by one, except for you and me'_

"_H-how can't I be s-scared….you're a heartless creature… you want to kill e-everyone! Get away from me you….Monster!" I slapped his hands away from my face. Shock, sadness and hurt are written in his face. I felt annoyed but sad, disappointed but shameful. Why are my feelings like this?_

"_I am a wolf and you are a beauty…and I accept the truth of me being a Monster. I am a boy also a wolf but please let me love you just for once…Please Misaki…" he pleaded "Before the black shadow in me awakens, before my emotions be taken over by Pride, Wrath, and Greed. Let me Protect you, Let me Love you… Let me be with you…" those were his last words. Now that he left me… I felt Empty without him… after what I said I felt regretful. Shall I see him again? Will I accept what he told me? Should I let him love me? Argh! Why should I?! I am a human after all… Stop it! These feelings are nothing compare on the feeling when I lost my parents. Yes, it is nothing compare to what I experience after the lost of my loved ones. This is nothing….nothing at all… it's just an illusion for me to believe. Yes…I shall forget not regret. I shall live for a new story in my life. I shall forget the Wolf-boy that fell for me…I shall start a new story._

O~O~O~O~O

ShawolA.: I know too short and not that good, still I tried my best so please tell me on what you think~~ No harsh reviews please…The 1st chapter will be updated next week


	2. Chapter 1: A New Start

**ShawolA.: Yo~~ Shawol A. here. Again... So~~ Thank you for the reviews and It is also inspired, only the names of the wolves and some, at **_**'Teen Wolf'**_**, but the whole story is inspired by**_** 'Wolf'**_** and**_** 'Growl'.**_** I'm also using Minor OCs, thos that are not in my Bio, here. Anyways~~ Here is the first Chappy of this story hope you Enjoy~ It's Author's P.O.V~ #Exitedme**

~-~-~-~-~ - Other place/ Another place

_-_-_-_-_ - Next day

_Italicized _-Whisper or Thought or Different Language being Used or Song or Dream or Flashback or meaning

"..."- Speaking or Whispering

'...'- Thought or Thinking

**_Boldfaced and Italicized _**- Emphasis in speaking

Reminder: AU/AH/AR, Character death (I think)

**O~O~O~O~O**

Chapter 1

10 years had past and Misaki forgot all, **_All,_**about the Wolf boy she met. She also decided to join a Camp, a camp where they teaches you to kill _**Monsters**_.There are 143 Teens, that joined this Camp. The camp name is Venatores. It is a Latin word that means _'Hunters'_. This camp is more of an academy where they will set you u to teams of 3 or 4 and sen you missions.

"So you all are the Kids who wants to learn killing them, eh" said a man about 18 in the age. He has a brown hair with a tinge of black, he has a Chocolate brown eye. He has an eye-patch at his left eye, he also has scars under his patch. He is wearing a black Long coat, white top with some hint of dirt, military black pants and boots, he's also holding a shotgun.  
"Latrins' the name. I will be your tutor. Each and everyone of you will be roomed with each other, so when I call your names go here, 'kay" every kids, no, Teens nodded.

"Now, Clancy" a girl with a brown long hair and chocolate brown eyes came up"Acred" a boy that has a sapphire blue hairstyle and black eyes came up and "Misaki" she also came up. "You three will be roommates and teammates while here at the camp."

Latrin called the others, each have 3 to 4 members. Each team we're given rooms that is just right for 3 to 4 members.

"There is a bedroom with a king size bed that is fitted for 2, a kitchen , a large bathroom, and a plain living room with a sofa bed, a soft armchair, coffee table and a flat screen T.V. at your rooms. The T.V. are for announcements. Tomorrow you will meet the other trainers, and not only your hunting skills will be teste also your Ability, Endurance, Strength, Bravery and..." it's very tense for everybody, Latrin has a serious face on " Of course your Intelligence~~!" Latrin let's out a loud laugh while everybody sweat-drops. "Anyways, Kidos here are the keys for your rooms" Latrin said while waving the keys at his hands "So Team ClanAcMi come here please"

_'ClanAcMi is he serious?!'_

_'Who are those anyway'_

_ 'I think it's the first group'_

Latrin looks around then lets out a loud laugh " Looks like nobody understood me" and he laughs again "It's Clancy, Acred and Misaki whom I wan to come here"

"You could just have said it clearly, Latrin-nii " said Clancy while smiling sofly

"Hahaha... You know how I call others, 'lil Sis" replied Latrin

"_Nani_? You two are Siblings?!" shouted everyone

"Yep/Ya' got it right" Clancy an Latrin both sai the same time. " Anyways~ here are the Keys"

When the keys we're given to each member of Misaki's team they goes to their Acred opened the door all of them goes in.

"Woah, I think this is..." Acred scans the room "...too Lavish"

"Yeah..." Clancy said. All three of them heads for the living room. Clancy sits at the sofa bed beside Misaki and Acred sits at the Armchair near Misaki

"Anyways~ since we've just met what about Introducing our selves. I'm Clancy Lovean by the way~" Clancy said cheerfully, she had a crown long hair that reaches her waist and brown chocolate orbs.

"I'm Acred Frauste, son of Don Aes Frauste, but you can call me Acred" Acred said halfheartedly his hair is short length hair with tinge of sapphire blue hairstyle his eyes were a little sharp that has black orbs.

"As In **_The_ **Youngest Son of Don Aes Frauste...?" asked Misaki

"Yes... by the way you haven't Introduced you're self milady?" Acred smiles close to a smirk when he saw Misaki redden

"Oh- um I'm... M-Misaki... Misaki Tokura" _'Damn it why do I have to shudder'_ Misaki bit her lower lip. Acred smirked "Oh, you're the famous young Mistress of the Tokura Family"

"Y-yes I am" she replied

"Anyways~ Since The young Heir of the Tokura family revealed who she really is what about we go for a tour in this room" Clancy smiled softly at Misaki

"Ok, but remember you can't tell anybody who I am,, 'kay?

"'kay" Clancy and Acred said in the sametime

"Hey the kidos, I will be your teaching the info. you need to know about us, hunters, and werewolves" said a young man " I'm Cree Wlave by the way" Cree gets a chalk then starts writing

_Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent _

_"We hunt those who hunt us"_ - **The Hunter's Code**

We only hunt werewolves who do harm to humans.

**Werewolves** are a supernatural species of shape-shifter

_**Abilities:  
**_

**Heightened Senses**: Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans.

**Accelerated Healing**: Werewolves heal quickly from most injuries.

**Enhanced Agility**: Werewolves can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans.

**Enhanced Strength**: Werewolves are much stronger than humans.

**Pain Transference**: Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases.

**Memory Transference**: Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into nape of an individual's neck.

_**Weaknesses:**_

Wolfsbane Lunar Eclipse

Holy Water

_**Types of Werewolfs:**_

Omega

An Omega is the "lone wolf"; existing without a pack and without an Alpha.

They have all the werewolf abilities mentioned above but are considered weaker than other types because they are not part of a pack.

Werewolves can become Omegas by choice or be forced out of a pack by the Alpha or by circumstance.

**_NOTE: The term "omega of the pack" has been used in reference to the lowest ranking member/members of a pack. This does not indicate a drop in actual werewolf status but is instead used as an insult._**

Beta

Betas are members of a pack and, because of this association, they are considered stronger than Omegas.

They do not seem to have any special abilities beyond those mentioned above.

**_NOTE: Both Betas and Omegas will show various skill levels based on experience therefore a direct comparison of power levels is difficult._**

Alpha

An Alpha is the leader of a pack of werewolves. It is the strongest, most powerful and so far the most lethal variety of Werewolf.

Becoming an Alpha

A Beta or Omega can become an Alpha by killing an Alpha. A Beta or Omega can become an Alpha through strength of character or force of will alone. These are called "True Alphas" and are very rare.

_Special Abilities:_

An Alpha's bite can transform a human into a werewolf. The bite usually only has two outcomes - transformation or death although there are exceptions Alphas have the ability to hide their scent from other have limited telepathy and mental control over the betas that they , scratches and other wounds inflicted by an Alpha will not heal as quickly as other can heal the extremely ill with their pain transference Alpha's eyes glow is the most common eye color among Beta's have blue eyes as an indication that they have taken an innocent life.

"Now, you all should copy this..." Cree said while putting his glasses off. All the girls squealed except for Clancy and Misaki. Black medium length hair his black eyes were eye-lined with black eyeliner ,Of Course Girls think it hot.

_' It will be a long day tomorrow' _Misaki sighed

"How dare you! How many times do I have to remind yo that sying on that human is useless!" A whip hits the back of a Beta werewolf

"Your a Disgrace!" said the boy with Black hair that has Azure streaks and Yellow orbs.

"Eldder Brother Stop!" yelled a Girl with a Black long hair that also has streaks but colored pink she also had Yellow orbs

"Please brother he's just in love with that Human so stop" The girl pleaded

"Love?! That's nonsense at all Tsukiko so stop pleading!" he slaps Tsukiko on her cheecks then she falls to the ground, her eyes teared the time she hits the ground, again he hits the beta with his whip

"Tetsuya...d-don't i-implicte..." he pants "T-tsukiko...whom i-is y-your..." again he ants "Little...s-sister" said the Beta

"You two should stay here and **_believe_**in this Love that is nonsense!" Tetsuya ,the Alpha of their clan, shuts the dungeon door

" Kai-kun you shouldn't have saved me" said Tsukiko while wiping her tears away

"No...Tsukiko..you s-saved m-my l-l-life" The Beta Kai repied

**O~O~O~O~O**

**ShawolA.: I'm VERY SORRY for the LATE Update! AND for doing something in this story...*Facepalms* Oh yeah the medium length hair is like for koreans and also the short length hair with tinge of sapphire blue hairstyle. an the term _Orbs_ means Iris or Eyes that I use, I can't really remember where I read that. Well~ Anyways Review Tnx~**


	3. Chapter 2: New love

**ShawolA.: Yo~~ Shawol A. here. Yay! 1 week semester break and No! It's so boring!... Anyways,Thank you for the reviews~~And my story is like this~ Misaki was the girl that the Beta wolf fell for, the beta wolf, Kai, is friends with the younger sister of the Alpha wolf, Tetsuya, Tsukiko's brother, Tetsuya, is kind of Jealous at Kai, Acred likes Misaki, Then maybe Misaki will fall for Acred but stopped by Kai in the end, lets just see... If you don't get it it's like this...Acred(OC)XMisakiXKaiXTsukiko(OC)XTetsuya(OC )... Phew it's kind of tiring.  
**

**?: Heya Guys!**

**ShawolA.: What the?! Why are you HERE!  
**

**?: Just stopping by,Elder couz  
**

**ShawolA.: Anyways Enjoy the story readers. It's Misaki's P.O.V then when it's somewhere else at the same time it's Kai's P.O.V. I forgot to put the main quote of the first chapter on the first chapter but I'll be putting in the next chapters and here. These quotes kind of represents the chapter of the story.**

**A Quotation from Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare!  
**

_"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_  
** ― William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_**

O-O-O - Other place/ Another place

ONO - Next day

_Italicized _-Whisper or Thought or Different Language being Used or Song or Dream or Flashback or meaning

"..."- Speaking or Whispering

'...'- Thought or Thinking

_**Boldfaced and Italicized **_- Emphasis in speaking

Reminder: AU/AH/AR, Character death (I think)

**O~O~O~O~O**

Chapter 2

_"Misa...ki...?" I heard a voice calling me. As I turn around I saw a boy a bit taller than me, he has this Brown hair but his eyes are covered by his fringe "Misaki..." I heard him call again, he looks up His eyes we're full of tears, they we're yellow; like the sun that gives light, strength and courage. He looked familiar..._

_"Who are you..?" I asked_

_"..." he's just silent, he started to fade...I can still hear him calling...  
_

_"Misaki..Misaki...Misaki!_

I slowly open my eyes. I saw this light shone on Acred's face he has this genuine smile and soft eyes, he looked like and angel that came down to help me...Wait...What?! What am I thinking! I'm his friend! I sighed.  
He chuckled evilly...

"May I ask what were you dreaming about Milady?" Acred asked while I tried to sit up

"Its...kind of weird..." I tried to build courage to tell him

"Oh, then would you care to tell your friend?" he asked

"Well...where's Clancy first?" I asked

"She's in training today...what's her place again?" he asked again

"Oh...well...she's...what do you call those who are assigned in tracking or investigating some wolf crime or something?"

"Hmm...Aha! A Tracker! The one who uses Wolfsbane and Mountain Ash especially in Lunar eclipse when werewolves are weak! What is it anyway?"

"It's a flower that are used to kill wolves, just touching it's leaves or flowers is very dangerous for us. It can be turned into a potion and a tea. Those that has the power to touch wolfsbane are called Tracker..." I explained as he listens "...The Mountain Ash is a small to medium-sized deciduous tree which is use for trapping a werewolf or protecting yourself from the werewolfs, It can also be a tea, and it also have poisons in its berries..."

"There are 3 weaknesses of werewolves right?" he ask while cupping his chin

"No..." I answered "There are eight"

"But Cree wrote only three right..." he looks down and thinks carefully

"Those that he wrote are the 3 Major weaknesses; When Lunar Eclipse Werewolves are weak, Wolvesbane is vary depending on the type, amount and delivery method. It can cause hallucinations, weaken, render unconscious or kill werewolves. Holy Water burns their skin and slowly kills them. There are 4 Major weaknesses ;the other Major weakness is the Mountain Ash it can form an impenetrable barrier to keep supernatural creatures in or out. It can also, according to Dr. Dean, our school Main Tracker, modify their behavior - keeping them from "causing trouble"., and also 4 Minor, the 4 Minors are;Inexperienced werewolves are at the mercy of the full moon. Under its sway, they lose control and their homicidal tendencies increase. This can be controlled through force of will. Hecatolite can block the effects of the moon and disrupt the natural cycle of transformation. Bites, scratches and other wounds inflicted by an Alpha will not heal as quickly as other injuries. and The steady application of low amperage electricity will keep werewolves weak and in human form. " He stands up and follows him but I accidentally tripped and fell.

"Kyaa!" I can't help but shout like that

"Got 'ya- Gaah!" He fell backwards, I was on top of him and he was beneath me, I looked up and saw him staring at me with the 'Are you OK?' eyes, I just blushed and nodded, He then sighs. We kind of stayed like that for seconds in silence. It's not an Awkward silence but something kind of comfortable.

"Misaki you should stand up..." I blushed and Quickly stands up, I also gave him a hand and he gladly accepts it, I felt like there were butterflies in my stomach when he grabbed my hand, Oh stop it Misaki!

"Hey we should go see Clancy right now..." He stated still holding my hands

"Y-Yeah, we should"

O-O-O

"Tsukiko stand up..."I shook the young Alpha, Tsukiko, she blinked a few times before opening them completely. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"K-Kai-kun" I picked Tsukiko up carefully so that my wounds wouldn't hurt even hers, she was slapped and whipped by he brother.

"Tsukiko don't move..." I put her down on a cloth with blood strains in it, we are in the torture room so it wouldn't be shocking to see that.

"B-But K-Kai-kun..." she tried to speak but to tired, she held out her wrist to me, I already knew what she meant by that. I sighed.

"Tsukiko I can't...you're blood will suffer from blood lost when I'll drink to much..." I stated, Tsukiko shook her head "I won't Kai-kun... I'm an alpha remember...I can regenerate blood lost in my...body..."

"Fine then..." I bit her wrist and sucks some blood. Her blood is different from the blood of other Wolves and Humans. It's not like copper nor any other metal. It's sweet but tasteless.

O-O-O

"Hey there Clancy-chan~" Acred said while waving at Clancy

"Oh Acred-san, Misaki-san what are you two do-" then she looks down and smiles sweetly "...you guys shouldn't have gone here~"

Acred gave her a confused look "What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't be doing your Date here~" she points at our hands, Me and Acred awkwardly lets go. I blushed and sneak glances at him, there's a tint of pink in his cheeks, he looked kind of Cute. I tried to stop the urge of chuckling.

"Hey w-we are not dating!" Again I let out a soft chuckle.

" It's very obvious that your lying~" Clancy said in a singing voice. Acred started to defend himself while Clancy continued to tease him until-

_"_Let go back now Misaki..." He grabbed my hands pulls me back to our room, when he closed the door he suddenly pulls me into a hug, then after seconds he pulls away.

"Acred I-" He cut me of as he pressed his lips to mine, I have many questions in my mind right now like;

Why are there butterflies in my stomach?

Why are my cheeks burning?

and...

Why didn't I pulled away?

_Maybe this is love I'm feeling._

O-O-O

I laid Tsukiko at her back so that she can rest after having a blood lost on her body, her skin was very pale but there were small particles surrounding her. I caress Tsukiko's fringe off her face so that I could see her face clearer.

_Pale soft skin. _Natural color of a werewolf when in human form

_Closed eyes. _She is resting so why wouldn't she

_and..._

_Soft Lips. _Lips that makes me felt the urge of kissing her but decided not to... I wants my first Kiss to be shared by Misaki, only her...

I caressed my thumb at her lips, _a simple peck won't hurt right..._

Without any other hesitation I cupped Tsukiko's chin and pecked her lips. Suddenly she opened her eyes and blinked a few times, she saw me looking at her.

"Kai-kun why is you cheeks like that?" she ask innocently while cupping my cheeks. I turned my head to the right "It's nothing T-tsukiko..."

"Whatever you say Nii-chan~" Tsukiko said cheerfully, I sighed "You know that you can't call me that..." _Because I have fallen for you..._ "Maybe it's better if you didn't regain your energy back..." _So that I can take advantage over you..._

"Fine..." She crosses her arms and pouts cutely. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I haven't felt this before to her...this is the first time that another girl stole my heart... I should've _**Move on**_**,** Misaki is gone now anyway... The fire burned her and her family...

**O~O~O~O~O**

**ShawolA.: *stands at the edge of the cliff and started singing***_**Mali ba na magkamali ang 'sang tulad ko **_  
**_Ako ay tao lang din naman na tulad mo _**  
**_Ano ba ang dapat na gawin _**  
**_Dapat bang kamuhian o dapat ba na tularan ang 'sang tulad ko na tao lang~ _**

_**Pasensya na, tao lang **_  
_**Pasensya na, tao lang **_  
_**Pasensya na, tao lang****!**_~

**?: Oh~Who setted up the Fire in the story? And I got the info about werewolves at Teen Wolf Wiki, some of it, like about the werewolves and flowers, and the others are my stored Memory, since childhood I loved reading stories about Myths or Legends when Halloween is near, the wolf sucking blood thing is true in some myths but only at the wrist. Anyways~I'm VERY SORRY AGAIN for Wrong grammars A-N-D I've been busy and never posted another chapter on my story **_**'A Cute Love Triangle' **_**'cuz of school but I'm still working on it... Anyways~ Guys I would like to know you're thought about this chapter so please review~*puts the paper down and looks at Au* Um...CouzA care to introduce me  
**

**ShawolA.: *still looking at the sea* Dear readers This is my younger cousin that kind of helps me listens or may give ideas about my stories... Let's call him DD... He's not an Author here...  
**

**DD: CouzA, Is there something wrong?**

**ShawolA.: *turns around and stares***

**DD: Couz...**

**ShawolA.: *stares***

**DD: Uh, Sis...**

**ShawolA.: *stares***

**DD: Sis A... your creeping me...**

**ShawolA.: *stares then cries*WAH!**

**DD: Oh no... Just review you guys! I'll try to make her stop...**

******ShawolA.: *sobs* Why...*sobs* I...I...I HATE MYSELF! *sobs* Why not KAISAKI! Why ACKI AND KAIKO********!  
**

******DD: Acki...?Kaiko...?**

******ShawolA.: *sobs*Yeah...Acred+Misaki = Acki...and*sniff* Kai+Tsukiko = Kaiko...Weird? Acki is pronounced Akee and Kaiko is Kayko...*sniffs***

******DD: Yeah Weird... 'dunno why Anyways guys review please, she's a crybaby when it comes to her weaknesses, A fangirl when it comes to Kpop, and Scary when Angry or disturbed... See 'ya guys on the next chapter ^^  
**


End file.
